GoodBye
by supergeak
Summary: SasuxNaru “You gave up on being Hokage a long time ago.” Naruto was venting out his anger on a tree now while mocking Sakura’s good gesture. One last Cracking kick into the tree trunk and Naruto flopped to the ground.“Dobe"Hiatus Rewrite started
1. Prologue

Rewriten November 6th 2009.

Originally writen February 18th 2007.

Disclaimer: Lyrics from SR-71's Goodbye. I do not own Naruto or any other characters, I make no profit from the writing of this piece of fiction.

A/N: Well it's been awhile Since I looked at this story, Which as far as I'm concerned is probably the only reason this story might turn out alright. And I have noticed lately that this Fic has been put on some alert lists I thank all of you for your support, and it's payed off. I will be posting an Authors note seperately That I will take down once I have finished writing the story so please take a look at that If you want to know whtas going on.

Lastly I am looking for a Beta. Thanks for your support and here is chaper one of goodbye New and approved!

**Goodbye**

_Prologue_

**I'm Everything You Know**

A single murmured name repeatedly slipped from between coral lips as the lithe form shifted beneath the worn brown comforter adorned with a alternating kunai and shuriken pattern.

"...suke. Sasuke, sasuke. Sasuke." An endless mantra repeated by the blond hidden from the judgment of you world only in his sleep, but constantly facing the heartbreak of a day that should never have been allowed to happen. Of a friend, no, A Best Friend that he could not save from a darkness that the young blond could not begin to understand. The tossing worsened as the night mare surfaced and repeated, it always repeated. The blond awoke with one final choked out name before promptly tumbling out of his childhood bed.

"Ouch!" The young man groaned from his slumped position on the ground, _'every God damned morning!'_ The blond fumed as he hefted himself to his feet picking his way around the rooms filth as he made his way to the only room in his house that was separate from the rest-the Bathroom. The only article adorning the blonds body was carelessly discarded outside of the shower. The boxers were drenched with the spray from the shower as the blond carelessly climbed into the lukewarm spray. Cerulean eyes shuttered themselves as blond hair was thoroughly wetted. As lather was worked into the now deep gold locks the young mans thoughts wandered back to the recurring dream- No, _memory._ Sometimes he wondered if he was the only one that noticed that Sasuke was gone. Even though thinking so was unfair the blond couldn't help it. Even the helplessly attached Sakura was moving on. The bubble-gum haired girl who had claimed unconditional love. How could people be so careless with throwing words around only not to fallow through with their promises. No one could really even call him a hypocrite for his thoughts, his feelings for the pinkette had changed sure, but he had only ever said he liked her, never anything more.

Naruto stood in front of his mirror examining his own reflection. Blond locks still weighted by the shower hung loosely around his scarred cheeks, the whisker like marks never fading always a reminder of what he was. Cerulean eyes no longer able to completely contain the sadness saturating his soul. The childishness nearly nonexistent the glow in blue orbs diminished. The blond would always miss his safe mask, pain hidden behind stupid questions and a stupidly cheerful smile. As exhausting as it was, it was familiar, safe.

The worst part in Sasuke's betrayal, to Naruto, was their last moments together at the valley of the end. The one moment of perfect synchronization where they shared a childhood memory of the promise they had made to one another. Sasuke left their bond in tacked, Why? That was the question that came up the most in Naruto's musings on Sasuke -Why?

Sasuke would always be the goal at the end of it all. The one thing Naruto would get stronger for, The one person Naruto would give his life to save. The first friend that the blond had ever made. If he couldn't even save his best friend what right did he have becoming the Hokage?

**You Wonder Friend or Foe**

Naruto jogged down the street, an unshakable melancholy settled in the pit of his stomach like a bad omen. Team seven was training on training ground three today. Well what was left of the broken team plus Sai. Sai...Naruto wasn't sure about the man, as far as the blond was concerned he was a necessary evil for completing appointed missions with proper efficiency, nothing more.

Naruto still couldn't fathom what made Sakura think that Sai and Sasuke were anything alike. It just cemented the blonds opinion the the Bubble-gum haired girl was useless. The whiskered young man looked to the sky his cerulean eyes reflecting the tempest of the sky, which mirrored the tempest in his mind.

Rounding the corner he spotted both Sakura and Kakashi standing on the Bridge that the team always used to meet on. Kakashi looked the same as always, Sakura had kept her pink hair short and constantly had her medical supplies at hand.

"yo!" Kakashi greeted, not sparing a glance from his latest orange novel.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura chimed plucking at a strand of Pink hair nervously.

"I thought we were training?" Naruto asked tensely nodding his head towards the purse cluched in the bubble-gum headed girls had. Despite himself Naruto found himself unaccountably angry, the melancholy lump in his stomach churning uncomfortably.

"No training today. I thought we should take a brake. Just to relax, you know." The pink haired girl said with a girlish tilt of the head and a cutely dimpled smile, all of which made the blonds stomach turn and turn with a brewing outburst. " I mean we've been working really hard, and there's no leads on Sasuke right now, so why not take a break?"

"A break!" Naruto ground out trying to rain in his pointless out burst of anger. "Yeah, sure I'll get on that. How about _after_ I get Sasuke back. Or maybe after the Akatsuki stop being a threat." With that Naruto stalked off hands jammed deeply into his pockets muttering curses under his breath.

Kakashi peaked out from behind his book watching Naruto disappear into the training ground with mild concern. "Did you ever catch when he started doing that?" Kakashi asked amused despite himself.

"What throwing random temper tantrums or acting like Sasuke when he's pissy?" Sakura hissed at the tactless man beside her before promptly storming off to go find someone to bitch at.

"Lunch alone again it would seem." sighed out the silver haired man before disappearing in his customary puff of smoke.

**I'm The Burning in Your Throat When You Swallow**

The forest surrounding the training grounds was cast in shadows, only small blotches of grayed sunlight flitted between the leaves of the towering trees. Naruto had so many fond memories of the training ground laid out before him. But when training he had never truly ventured into the green forest area on his own accord, preferring to fight in the clearing. Stealth and subtlety was never his thing.

Naruto stopped in front of a tree that had appeared in his path. He examined the towering hight and the powerful trunk filled with ridges and notches; some natural, some man made and some old enough that the coarse bark was finally showing signs of healing. The young man ran his hand down the length of trunk directly in front of him, The training scarred hand curling into a fist, that tightened into a shaking white knuckled grip on the air before it was pulled back and powerfully thrust into the trunk of the tree. The sound of wood splintering not truly registering in the blonds mind as another hand joined the first, and the powerful tree was left standing tall as it took blow after blow from the blond releasing his built up anger on it.

"...Why don't we go talk about useless things and shop Naruto. It's not like the trainings helping." Naruto grit out as hit after hit on the old trunk resounded throughout the empty training ground.

"Better yet stop training all together Naruto." Bang,Bang, leaves were now showering to the forest floor.

" It's not like it matters Naruto, you're never going to amount to anything!" Bang, crack. The wood splintered under the brutality of the blonds hits. Finally the blond disengaged leaving behind a splintered trunk unlikely to recover, with in the year the tree would loose all leaves never to grow them back. Leaving behind a scared skeleton that in it's life time had laid witness to many a ninja grow and die for their precious people. The young man rested his head against the scared expanse, bloodied hands scraping agitatedly at the bark, "you gave up on becoming Hokage a long time ago." Slideing to the ground the blond allowed himself to fall onto his back.

"Dobe..." the words tumbled from teeth swollen lips as the blond looked up into the leaf eclipsed sky.

_TBC..._


	2. Begining

**Disclaimer: **Well the lyrics are to the song Goodbye by the band SR-71. Don't ask I was listening to a friends mp3 player and the lyrics seem to make a good story for Naruto….I don't own Naruto either.

Thanks to **aloukou101** for being the first and only to comment so far.

_Authors note:_ Well At the moment there are no Reviews….But I love this story too much to let it Die! So on goes the epic battle of Naruto's life…Epic snickers Anyways I hope you enjoy the latest installment (It's longer Dances) JA!

**Last time:**

_**I'm everything you know**_

_**You wonder friend or foe**_

_**I'm the burning in your throat when you swallow**_

'_Italics'thoughts._

**Bold Song lyrics.**

**Goodbye-Beginning**

**But you spit me out**

Naruto sighed as he realized he must have been in the grass for over an hour now considering the position the sun had sunk to behind the trees. His senses alert, due to the slight twilight feeling that had settled over the forest, Naruto pushed off the ground with grace and proceeded to head back in the direction he had came. _'I guess I should apologize.'_ Blue eyes fell at the thought of the tears he saw slipping from his friend and teammates eyes staining her cheeks with the salty substance. "I mean she was just trying to help. Right?" The words came from his mouth, surely they had, but Naruto could barely recognize his own voice that held no true remorse for his actions.

**Your stomach full of doubt  
**

"Ugh." Naruto stopped in mid stride. His mind had been running over his apology for little over five minutes and already he thought it was pointless. He turned around and started heading away from the village again. _'This is as good a time as any to go see Gaara…or should it be Gaara-sama now?' _The blonde shrugged it off and continued to walk in the direction of his not so demon friend's home village. (…OMG I have spaced would it be called the village of the hidden sand? And also is it kazekage or what?). Then it hit Naruto he better let someone know where he was heading. He settled on summoning his toad friend, the small one, Naruto inwardly shivered at what the big guy would do to him if he called him to deliver a message. As his hands started to reverently make the seals for the summoning jutsu. That's when it hit him; literally a kunai hit him smack in the thigh. A couple of inaudible curses escaped Naruto's lips as he pulled out the kunai and went directly into a defensive position in a matter of seconds. Naruto scanned the surrounding area, there was a familiar chakura pattern emitting from the tree directly behind him. Which meant that the ninja was fast? Very fast. The minute Naruto heard the movement he knew he was fucked. That is to put it lightly. A knee made contact with Naruto's back. Naruto used the momentum to shoot himself up and over the form that stood behind him.

"So it seems you _can_ teach old dog's new tricks. Eh…Dobe?" A smooth husky voice whispered into Naruto's ear as he took a kick at the blonde's ribs. Which Naruto avoided by flipping backwards and landing on the ground in a crouching position.

"No. You can't. I just happen to be a young dog. _You_ on the other hand have not changed…Teme." Naruto stated glaring at the form standing in front of him.

Sasuke smirked. "Why don't we test that theory?" The raven challenged, shirangan slipping into place.

**And still you're faking every word out of your mouth**

With one final cough Naruto fell to his knees. Blood mixed with rain, and tainted the ground. Naruto clutched at his stomach and crimson slid from his lower lip as a pained moan escaped his lips.

"So? What is it that you were saying about being a young dog?" Sasuke mocked, between labored breaths.

"You're…ugh…Not in much better shape yourself ….Teme." Naruto spat specks of red crashing against the down poor. His vision blurred as he tried to stand. His muscles screamed at the effort and he ended up on his hands and knees as another blow land on his chest.

"But I am the last one standing. Just like the last time. Haven't I told you to give up…hmmm Naruto? I did warn you." Onyx eyes rested on the form that was on the ground in front of him. "Un." Sasuke lost his balance and ended up clutching his side while lying in a puddle of blood, was it is or Naruto's, no one really could tell anymore. His arms were bloodied and bruised along with the rest of his body. Now that hew thought about it he was sure one of his legs was broken as well.

"That's bullshit." Naruto spat at the body lying in front of him, "You're the one that started…Argh!" Naruto coughed up a fair bit of blood, this time he could feel his body going into shock from the rain and the blood loss.

"…" Sasuke couldn't really say why he had started the fight with the blond. In fact he had been on his way to the village to gravel for forgiveness. Yes gravel. I mean this is Tsunade you are talking about and he had hurt Naruto and he knew that was something that woman would not let happen ever again. 'I'm so screw.' Sasuke thought as he realized that he had just managed to hurt his best friend…Again.

"…Naruto I…" Sasuke turned to look at the blond when he realized that the boy had begun shaking. "Shit!" Sasuke, hit with a burst of adrenaline, got to Naruto's side with as much speed as his body could manage in its mangled condition. "Hn. Dobe….hold on." Sasuke began to put his arms around the blond so that he could try and get him to a place that was at least out of the rain.

"Don't touch me." Naruto looked up at the form that was above him. Figuring Sasuke was trying to finish him off. Naruto sent a fist flying straight at Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke wasn't expecting this and groaned in pain and collapsed on top of Naruto who cried out in pain. "…sasuke…why?" Naruto pleaded. In a voice barely above a whisper. "Why did you leave that bond? Why didn't you kill me...Why now?" Salty tears ran down the kitsune's face as he remembered the valley of the end.

**But you won't let go**

"Naruto…un." Sasuke winced in agony. 'Damn the idiot for punching me. We're both going to die this time.' Sasuke thought as black started seeping into his vision. 'Is this really how it all ends?" both the blond and the raven thought at the same time.

"..I l-l-loved y-you." Naruto stuttered the shaking of his body coming into his voice. 'If this is the end than he mind as well know.' Naruto closed his eyes, the tugging at his heart making him want to give in to the darkness that was threatening to consume him. "**It's all about control** with you isn't it? If you can't control it you want nothing to do with it." The blond said finding some firmness.

"List to me Naruto." Sasuke said in a firm voice. Trying to adjust his body so that He could look into cerulean eyes. "I was afraid I was going to lose you too…I-I…he was after you and I…wanted to save you…I tried to tell you to wait…tried to will you to know. But you're an idiot and you couldn't figure it out. Naru-"

"Naruto where in all the hells have you gone!" A shrill voice called. She looked rather distraught, being in the rain and having to look for an idiot that was probably lost, after he had yelled at you earlier, did that to some pink-haired kinochi's. "Naruto I swear to god I won't help you if you got caught be some, hairy… old… missing… Nin." Sakura's sentence ended in a mumble as she noticed all the blood, the destroyed section of forest, than finally, the two boys' in the middle of it. "OH MY GOD!"

Well Thanks for reading I hope you like this chapter…This story is taking a way different path than I was originally planning. But I like it this way. I hope you do too.

I'm still looking for some one to Beta.

Please Review. It makes me happy. A happy author is a good author….or something like that. The last chapter will be all the song lyrics together…so when you see that you'll know it's the end. JA!


	3. How do I make it up no beta

**Disclaimer: **Well the lyrics are to the song Goodbye by the band SR-71. Don't ask I was listening to a friends mp3 player and the lyrics seem to make a good story for Naruto….I don't own Naruto either.

Thanks to

_Authors note:_ Wow I'm writing this before I've even started this chapter….but wow…I got that one review decided I should get up off my ass and update… and bam I've got so many nice reviewers Yes Even if I only had two I would be happy so every review I get makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. But everyone kept telling me to update…I HAD JUST PUT CHAPTER TWO UP!!!!!! Meh… I guess that means you love me

I think I should warn you now…even though it's a little late… but yes this is a Yaoi story. Yes, that means boy on boy action. Yes this is yet again another SasuNaru…I will never write. Naru sasu… Well maybe if someone begs…but this story is sasunaru…Anyways This is a rather long note so I mind as well get off my ass and start writing this chapter

I also have a Beta Now **shino-is-mine** Big thanks to you and lots and lots of hugs and love.

(this will be uploaded before it gets beta'ed because I was being a procrastinator and taking forever to write it.)

**Last time:**

**But you spit me out**

**Your stomach full of doubt**

**And still you're faking every word out of your mouth**

**But you won't let go**

**It's all about control**

'_Italics'thoughts. _

**Bold Song lyrics.**

**Goodbye-How do I make it up?**

**Understand I'm born to lead you will follow**

"Sakura! That is quiet enough!" Tsunade hissed. " I am your Hokage, and you will obey my orders." She ground out at the histerical girl that was standing in front of her.

If you could call it standing that is. She was sobbing into her hands and her knees where shaking so violently that she was in a misshapen stance.

"Now go! I do not want to here from you again. There are no improvements in their conditions. And it would do yo good to cope with it." Tsunade passed to hold back the brake that was trying to sneak it's way into her voice. "It's been over a month. I do not want to have to treat you as well. Get some rest. I will be sending Rock lee to make sure that you do just that." Tsunade said finalizing her orders as previously mention ninja entered her office and escorted Sakura out. And hope fully back to her home where she would get some rest.

**I don't wanna stay**

Tsunade sighed and began messaging her temples. 'That boy…What a hastle.'

**//FlashBack//**

Tsunade was once again passed out on her desk in her office. Who could blame her for indulging herself in alittle bit of sake, Well maybe a bit more than alittle. But she couldn't help it. She was worried. Yes the great Hokage was very worried. About her favorite blue eyed blond. He was like a son to her, Well maybe closer to a grandson, but still He was very important to her. Him and his optimistic smiles. The ones that have been happening less and less, as time passed and he seemed to get further and further away from Sasuke.

The knews that orochimaru was dead were abrupt and surprising. And it managed to bring the boy's hope up to new levels when it had started to dwindle. But unfortionately the Uchiha still had no plans of returning.

Tsunade frowned as she remembered how fast the smile had fallen off the blonds face.

**I'm running away**

Next came the mission. The one that was a major failure. Naruto had returned and trained his heart out for almost two months straight hardly keeping in contact with anyone except when he needed missions so he could have money for food. In turn he had learned a new jutsu that he could actually use. But it still worried her how dull his eyes were when he had come into her office on request.

There was another development in the case in fact it was the most recent, and the braking point, she feared, for her dear blond.

Naruto.

The Hokage frowned deeply as she remembered the day she had given the worst news she could have given. And oh how she wished she didn't have to tell him. How she wished she had kept him in the dark. 'That may have been better in the long run.' She mused.

Sasuke had killed Itachi with the help of the three he had recruited. And at the same time he had finished destroying the akatsuki as much as he could with only one or two members remaining they had dropped off the map.

But…As far as anyone knew he wasn't planning on returning to Kanoha.

This Tsunade feared broke the blonds heart. She had a hunch that he was hoping once the older Uchiha had been delt with Sasuke would come back.

Hell. That's what a lot of people had thought and hoped for. And now she had a broke, pressious person, And a dangerous ninja to deal with.

This is the long winded excuse that the Hokage had been going over and the memories she had been musing over. While pouring glass after glass of Sake. And now there lay an un contouse Hokage.

There was a creaking sound as a figure stepped on the window frame and let himself step gracefully into an office he hadn't seen in nearly four years.

Yes four very long years.

**Don't you hear me when I say…**

'Ah, yes…It would seem news travels fast.' The figure thought as he saw the document lying under the Godaime's head.

'Uchiha Sasuke: S-rank'

Because of the lack of formality he guessed this was either unfinished or to be put in her personal notes. Than he noticed the stains and the slightly crumpled state. He sighed outwardly. News traveled too fast as far as He was concerned. 'I mean really give a guy a chance. I was have way across the continent.' He let out and exasperated sigh and very gentely nudged the Hokage awake.

**Goodbye...so long...nice try...I'm gone.**

At least the above is what people would expect to hear when confronted with The Uchiha Sasuke. But apparently he had something else that he was trying to say.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples as uchiha Sasuke spilt his guts about everything that had been going on.

**//EndFlashBack//**

Yes the uchiha was truly in every way a bother. Because Even after his planned return both he and Naruto now lay in the hospital room next to her both struggling to stay alive. And she feared they did not have the man power to keep taking care of them in that state it had been over a month now, and soon the councel would be stepping in.

Tsunade looked down at the paper that lay in her hands and let out a choked sob.

It read:

" If you do not pull the plug, We will!

The councile has spoken"

A/N: Well I know there isn't much mushy gushy sasunaru love in this chapter. But I'm just setting up the mood and the plot so please be patient.

Also my updates that I plan on making go as fast as possible will be running slow due to both the heat. And the fact that end of the year assignments and exams are coming up so it's alittle crazy right now. But the next chapter should be done soon. Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4authors note

OKAY!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in for ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So this is what happend. My internet went caput so I got reeaaaaaaaaaaaaaly bored and than ended up writing the fourth chapter... Well let me just tell you how in love with it I was...It was like my baby...Needless to say I finished it in no time at all and did a little dance and was whining to my mom to fix the internet so that I could update. After happily save the document three times over just to be safe I shut my computer down. only to have it never start up again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!not even jokeing you guys! I had no computer or internet from near the begining of july to the end of august. And thats when I got my lovely laptop. But Alas ther is no hope of ever I mean ever recovering any of my documents from my old computer. so I've been alittle put out and pouting and haven't wanted to re-write the chapter... I will not to worry but I've been hoping that it will meraculusly apear. And please exuse my spelling I know it's the worst but I no longer have windows XP but now I have window vista basic and it only has word pad as of this moment, I just wanted to get this message out to those of you who cared.

I am continuing so do not worry I have been thinking f doing so soon. I have been so cought up at yelling at vista(because window's vista eats souls) and being cought up in the original story that I am currently writing. Please I hope I still have some followers after this !!!!!! thank you if you have stuck around and been waiting for my procratinating ass.

supergeak

P.S. I hope all of you had great summer holidays ans a great hallowe'e. I know mine rocked. If you have and questions, concerns or sujestions please feel free to coment. I haven't decided If i will be leaving this up or replaceing it with chapter 4...


	5. of loyalty and begginb

AN: So sorry for the wait everyone this is somewhat how this chapter was going to go. I hope you enjoy it and that you like the story enough to put up with my procrastinating ass.

BTW someone may have stolen my story so please be on the lookout. I also am in dire need of a beta as you can all tell. But it would be helpfull so I can through some Ideas off of them. This story isn't going to be very long bt if you think it should be than by all means let me know.

**Warrning this hasn't even been put through spell check due to the fact that I only have word pad at the moment. so if you can't put up with my spelling then you are going to have to wait until I can aford the new word program or I get a beta.**

" I have called you all here today for a very urgent matter." The hokage anunced to the room that was ocupied by the people she knew she could trust with this mission.

" Ino you and Lee are in charge of keping Sakura out of the loop she can not handle any stress right now-"

" It would help all of us if you put us into the loop. What the bloody hell is going on!" A gruff voice stated bluntly inturupting the Hokage.

Tsunade took a deep soothing breath. "Do.Not.Interupt. Me. Again. Inuzaka! This is a life or death situation and we do not have the time for you to be an idiot." She bit out, never being one to hold her temper. "Now, As I was saying. Lee and Ino I leave you in charge of making sure I do not have to deal with sakura in the mental word." Now the Hokage paused taking a deep breath the only one in this room other than herself that knows what happend is lee and thats because he is sakuras lover and needed to know what was wrong and how to help her. "We have two ninja of this village curently in critical condition." she paused as ino gasped.

" Is that why a whole floor of the hospital has been shut down Hokage-sama...But it has been a month surely..." In trailed off as the Hokage held her and up for silence.

" Yes Ino I Know and that is where the problem is, One of said ninja as been recently renstated into the ranks of kanoha ninja." At this she paused again noting how shikamaru and kakashi's eyes both widened grasping in a moment what happened and looking to her with questioning eyes. The Hokage nodded the afirmative.

Shikamaru let out a sigh. " So troublesome." He still hadn't forgiven the uchiha for nearly getting most of his friends killed.

Tsunade frowned. "Shikamaru I asure you if you had been in the room you would have given him a secound chance as well." At this she noticed it klicked with both neiji and shino what was going on. Jaraiya had figured it out just after shikamaru muttered his usuall troublesome.

"He must of been on his ands and knees begging for everyones forgiveness. And have had a very convincing reason for leaving this village." Shikamaru bit out he had grown fond of naruto over the years and hated the pain sasuke caused him.

Tsunade smiled sadly. "everything and more. Believe me. He left because his brother was trying to kill his precious person."She said sadly. Shikamaru's yes widened further than they had at the image of a groveling uchiha. by now chouji, ino, tenten, hinata, and iruka got most of what was going on. Kiba was in the corner growling because he haddn't a clue what was going on.

"Now the council with their lack of fondness for the two haveing made it clear that if they are not off of life support or walking around as good as knew by tomorrow afternoon than they will make sure that they are off life saport by any means necisarry." at the quisical looks she was reciveing from people in the room tsunade sighed. " The council, unfortunately have a say in certain afairs that go on in this village and this is one of the things they have veto rights on. I'm having shizune and others at this time check up on this but there are no leads and I'm afraid we won't find any for quite some time. Now on with the plan we have wasted too much time."Tsunade said raising her hand for everyone to hold their questions.

" Iruka the anouncement is to be made that Uchiha Sasuke had been on a speacial top secret mission from the third hokage and has now returned but is not to be seen or disturbed until I say otherwise. Uzamaki Naruto was put on a long disance mission invalving the Akatsuki and will not be returning for a while. so if anyone asks that is the story.

"I have had some of the houses in the ucha district set up for living in and caring for the two idiots who put themselves in the hospital." tsunade raised her hands at the sea of protests that started at calling the blond an idiot. " Yes they are both idiots, the reason they were both in cridical condition is because everyone's favorite gaki had to get the last hit in. Knocking over and Uchiha who was atempting to stop aid blonds shaking. Now I know this from the evidance of the position they were found in and ther wounds. They are both idiots who got carried away. Now onto more pressing matters. We will have to put you on iragular shifts and disguise them as you leaving kanoha to go on missions when in reality you will be caring for the two comatose ninja. That is where you come in Iruka think you can hadle all of the paper work?" Tsunade finished off.

Iruka nodded the afirmative. " Good than please stand to the side so I don't give you two jobs." Tsunade took a breath and cleared her mind. "Jaraiya you will be the only one that is there no matter what. you will not leave the uchiha district under any circumstances. There is still posible threats. Shizune and myself will be in charge of the medical care She will spend most of her time there and I will check in having left a shadow clone behind. These are the rotaiting squads:

Shikamaru

neiji

chouji

tenten

shino

kiba

"Those are your partners and you will do things like get food and lend chakura for life saport. Hinata san I am putting tou in charge of dressing the wounds when it is needed and you will be coming with me when I do some of my sheck ups so that I can say that I am teaching you some medical ninjutsu instead of always using a shadow clone. and lastly kakashi It is mostly important for you to be there when ever a fight erupts between naruto and sasuke when they wake up. But I need you to keep sai and yamato off our trail. Mostly sai though. He worries me." With that tsunade dissmissed them all to go to their staitions and work out a small scedual.

line of iminent time skip!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shikamaru was on duty with the hyuuga today. "I still can't image the uchiha would bag on hs hands and knees so that he would be allowed to return tothis village. and on top of that spill his guts to Tsunade." The hyuuga stated offhendedly in his wonderment.

"I doubt he realy cares so much about Kanoha But I would say he came back for the people...person and if we're lucky and or unlucky in some peoples opinion than he came back for more than one person...doubt it though.Which reminds me the last report we got from our sorce said the uchiha was headed the oposite direction of Kanoha...so why is he here. I would say our source lied to us he's probably bee planning to came back since he left." Shikamaru took a drag of his cigarette. Neji scowled about to comment when shikamaru raised his hand. "Now did you notice that the curse seal is gone. I think tha yes he was a very stupid kid and made some dumb mistakes but I know for a fact the only reason he would go with orochimaru was to kill him in the end and find the way to get rid of the mark. Because as far as I can tell Sasuke was at least somewhat fond of the third Hokage. I doubt he would join his murdurer without a reason. Like I said a genius that goes about things stupidly." Shikamaru through his cig to the ground and put it out with his toe.

"Hinata-chan and Tsunade-sama should be arriving soon." Neji stated simply. Shikamaru nodded and they continued to longue around infront of the two doors that containd the male members of team 7.

seen change

Curlean eyes fluttered open slowly. The room in view swam with blury swirls as the eyes tryed to focus and the brain tried to catch up. The boy tried to move his hand to rub at his eyes like he did every morning only to be face by a searing pain all through his torso. He let out a wimper. His brain finally catching up with him naruto started to panic 'Oh gods where is he. He can't be gone again...Please no...please it hurts so much. Please tell me he's still here...Still alive." Naruto added as an after thought remembering the mangled condition he and sasuke had both been in sasuke had sealed off the Kyuubi so it wouldn't be able to heal naruto. 'But know he was stoping me from looseing contral' Naruto thought back to that part of the fight. And indeed that is what it looked like. and as far as naruto could tell it was still holding strong.

Naruto groanned when he once again tried to move. This time he seemed to alurt the people outside of his room. With a loud crashinf sound the door was thrown open and two stubling people entered the room. which happened to be shikamaru and nei both looking like the wait of the world had been lifted off their sholders. and the only thing naruto could think was, 'oh god he must be dead.'

AN: I hope you like the chapter. I know it's going kinda fast pased but I started at a fast pace anyways I will get my sorry ass around to editting the whole story and making it a bit more wordy one of these days. Please Review. This was also done up on my laptop so my apolagies.


	6. Nov09 AN

**Authors Note.**

Okay all, here it goes I have no clue what is currently going on In the Naruto time line so Your just going to have to live with the fact that I stopped keeping up with Naruto in early 2008 I plan to catch up eventually just not any time soon. That being said: YAY I FINALLY DECIDED TO START THIS UP AGAIN! I hope your all excited I plan to stay on pretty much the same path as I had originally set Out on. Just know that It wont be super Fast. I have rewritten and reposted the First chapter So go check it out. It's over a thousand words this time.

I want to give a big thanks to these people:

My Reviewers:

PirateCaptainBo, Katiedog13, silversnow10, mierdacsm, marina-uchimaki-elric, Dark Days, Blck-Dranzer-1119, dut, Arbitrary Doom, shounen-Ai, bunnykitune, 'Sociially-Diisoriienyed', aloukou101, iloveme5895, Alice's Power, weirdest, QUEENJJ123ABCRESPECTBABY, Kurai's Calisto, Dayxxdreamer(who's stories I love), KagomeGirl021, Enigmus, xXxTylerxXx, timme (anonymous).

C2's:

Meh Favorite Stories

The Best Of Our Foxy Hero!

Favorite'ers:

'Sociially-Diisoriienyed', aloukou101, Animefreak Rin, CorrectedByLazyAntics, Dayxxdreamer, Dilbertweed, InTheDarkShadowsLiesDeath, kkm-crazyfan24, KNR, Kurai's Calisto, marina-uchimaki-elric, QUEENJJ123ABCRESPECTBABY, The Choco-Holic, yaoifangil42, Yusin.

Alerties:

AlessaLoveless, aloukou101, Arbitrary Doom. Black-Dranzer-1119, Broken-music-maker, clippit, Dayxxdreamer, Dcl1981, dead edged blade, Death Rider, Ellacrain, fishbird, Gunny-Bears-Talk2me, Iceprincesskitana, iloveme589, InuEdBabe, kagomegirl10, katiedog13, kurai's calisto, Lialle, Midnight-Fox13, mierdacsm, QUEENJJ123ABCRESPECTBABY, silversnow10, The Choco-Holic, xXxTylerxXx, Yaoi Dreamer, yaoifangil42.

And if I missed you it means that you have fallen under one of these categories recently therefore I apologize But you will have to wait until my big thank you spiel at the end.

Just so everyone know. None of the chapters have been beta'ed seeing as my first beta kept in contact until I sent my written files over, than stopped contacting me...So as I've said before This story could be floating around anyware......But now I'm rewriting it so we're all good.

Things will be slow until I get into the rhythm again....I'm also going to India in the winter so...yeah. Well I can't wait to here all your feedback!

Head on over to Chapter 1: _Prologue_ It is the first thing I rewrote please give me your feedback.


	7. sept10 AN

I hate computers. No I loath computers...mine died again...I mean really it just went nope no more for you. Anyways it's been almost a year since I posted the last authors note. I lost all my revision work on chapter 2 luckily for everyone I wrote out a hard copy of all the new stuff so once I'm done revising I'll be on the right track again. Thank you all for still giving a little bit of a crap about my story I've written this authors note now before I get All the revision done so that I can give you a warning again that things will change I'm not going to keep the old chapters I'm replacing them. That being said I still need a beta. I know some people offered but I was never able to get back to them sorry about that by the way.

Thank you all for reviewing I'm not going to list you off again But I will give a personal thanks to everyone When this Fic is over.

Half of the problem is I am not into the naruto fandom and not feeling the sasunaru. So if you have any suggestions on a good fic that doesn't have any spoilers for after itachi was killed (I know iknow that was ages ago I'm talking about the time sasuke killed him lol) then please suggest them. Okay so heres The deal if i don't have the revision complete by Christmas spam me... best way to remind me to get off my lazy ass and type. Okay wish me luck as a try and get back into the groove of things.

Thank you all for putting up with my crap.


	8. JAN11 ugh help!

Okay so I rewrote almost the whole story but I can't get my Microsoft word 2007 to work it's says it's locked from any modification….I'm not even allowed to copy anything out of it….What do I do any info on how to fix this so that I can get my update to you?


End file.
